Lagrimas
by Noeno
Summary: Hanji siempre tuvo un secreto. Ella estaba enamorada de ese Enano malhumorado. Sin embargo, la vida le jugó una mala pasada y enfermó. Solo le quedaba una semana de vida, pero su amor no estuvo presente. A pesar de eso, el fue el último día, para escucharla dar su último suspiro y decirle su último adiós. Au, reencarnación. LevixHanji.


**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Hoy les traigo una historia bastante deprimente, bah para mi.**

**Es un poco triste.**

**AU, reencarnación. Levi x Hanji. **

**Advertencias: Tener un pañuelo a mano, ya que esto puede provocar mucha angustia y depresión. Me hago completamente responsable de los mocos chorreados en el teclado.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten.**

**Lagrimas...**

El roce de tu piel contra mi piel derrumbo el mundo a mí alrededor. Mi concepto de felicidad fue ultrajado; ya no existía la felicidad si no te encontrabas a mi lado..

**- Te quiero-** susurraste a mi oído, produciendo que un agradable escalofrió subiese por mi espalda, acompañado por el desliz de tus dedos...

Siento que espere una eternidad por esas palabras; palabras que me hicieron estremecer cuando tus labios, tiernos y carnosos, las pronunciaron sin vacilación alguna. Tus ojos buscaron desesperadamente los míos. Una hermosa sensación afloro dentro de mi ser… ¿Era posible…? ¿Esa mirada…? ¿En realidad me amabas?

**_- Te quiero-_** volviste a susurrar.

¿Cuanto había esperado por este anhelado momento? Antes de conocerte, antes de siquiera nacer. Estaba destinada a tu amor…

**¿Y tú al mío?**

¿Cuanto te rogé por que me aceptases? Decías que yo no era mas que una niña pequeña, que no comprendía el amor y que quizás incluso nunca lo conocería…

Intente de todo por llamar tu atención, pero tu nunca respondiste a mis suplicas. Solo te burlabas, ¿pero acaso eso no quería decir que disfrutabas de mi compañía? Me gustaba hacerte reír, a pesar de quedar sumergida en la mas profunda vergüenza, no me importaba, por que sabía que tu me defenderías. Yo era tuya. Tenía tu nombre escrito por todo mi cuerpo. Quemándome con el calor de tu sonrisa y tu mirada. Ardía por dentro. Ardía por que quería ser nada mas que tuya.

Pasaron los meses y las cosas no cambiaron. Me considerabas tu amiga… o quizás un juguete, un pasatiempo obsesivo…

_Obsesionada con amarte, obsesionada con hacerte mío._

En mi mente aquel objetivo no había cambiado, y sentía que cada día que pasaba, más dolor y más sufrimiento debía cargar a mi espalda… bajo tu mirada siempre atenta y sonriente.

**No podía rendirme.**

Jadeante y adolorida, seguí mi rumbo, mi camino hacia la felicidad… pero cada vez era mas difícil. A cada segundo que pasaba, tu concepto sobre mi se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. **UNA AMIGA.** Eso representaba para ti. **UNA AMIGA.** Una muchacha tierna y amigable con la cual podías hablar con sinceridad, sin temor a que se burlase de tus temores. Atenta y sonriente. Fingiendo en realidad. Fingiendo que tus palabras no la destrozaban.

Una y mil veces me hablaste de la chica de tus sueños. Sentí que algo oprimía mi corazón. Ahogándome. Asfixiándome. Destrozándome. Hiriéndome. Aplastándome. Matándome. Lentamente…

¿Podía ser acaso yo esa chica? No. Aquella descripción estaba por completo en desacuerdo a mi persona. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor que sentí en ese momento, te apoye. Te apoye en tus ideas descabelladas y siempre estuve a tu lado, como una sombra, vigilando cada uno de tus pasos, cuidando de que nada ni nadie pudiese lastimarte… Y me sentía feliz. Me sentía feliz por que era útil. Era útil para ti, la persona a la cual yo amaba con todo mí ser. A pesar de que no me amases, podía disfrutar de estar a tu lado, de hacerte compañía, verte sonreír todos los días y escucharte reír ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Como disfrutaba de tu risa! Aquella droga invisible que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo… embriagándome con tu licor de amor y seducción…

Inalcanzable pero deseable. Nadie podía impedirme fantasear contigo en mis sueños… pero al menos era suficiente. Construí un mundo en mis sueños, un mundo en el cual tu y yo podíamos estar juntos, sin temor a que nadie nos separase… pero toda historia tenía su final, y la mía terminaba una vez que el sol acariciaba las montañas en el horizonte, entonces volvía a la realidad, mi patética realidad, en la cual recordaba lo que en verdad sucedía en este mundo: tu nunca me podrías pertenecer.

_Y al final de todo termine aceptándolo..._

Quizás ahora la herida ya haya sido sanada, pero la espina de esa hermosa rosa nunca fue retirada, y se adentro a los confines de mi alma y abrió un agujero en mi corazón. Todos mis recuerdos, todo el dolor y la felicidad que alguna vez me embargo ahora eran succionados por el vacio de mi alma.

La imagen mental de mi madre y mi padre desaparecieron. Mis amigos se esfumaron, mi vida desapareció ante mis ojos. Lo olvide todo excepto como amar.

Increíblemente, tu nombre en mi mente siguió presente. Tu sonrisa y tu mirada quedaron impresos en mi corazón. Solo podía pronunciar tu nombre:

**_- Levi..._**

Una y otra vez.

**_- Levi, ven a mí..._**

Grite tu nombre infinidad de veces hasta que se me desgarro la garganta, pero en mis pensamientos seguí rogando por volver a verte, mas tu no diste señales de vida…

Pasaron los meses y cada vez me sentía más débil, sin embargo mi amor hacia ti seguía fuerte como un roble. Muchas personas se me acercaron y me ofrecieron su amistad, pero para mi ellos no eran más que simples extraños. Escuchaba el llanto de una mujer por las noches desde mi habitación, y los gritos e insultos de un hombre encerrado quizás en su oficina. ¿Acaso esas personas lloraban por mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Quienes eran? ¿Mis padres...?

Con el tiempo me fui debilitando. El Doctor me dijo que nada mas me quedaba una semana de vida… _Una semana…_ ¿Por que no podía disfrutar de mis últimos momentos contigo?

**Lunes.** Muchas personas se me acercaron sonrientes. Busque entre la multitud tu rostro, tu anhelada sonrisa, tu profunda mirada…

**Martes.** Dos mil lagrimar brotaron de mis ojos…

**Miércoles.** Las personas extrañas se alejaron. Volví a encontrarme sola.

**Jueves.** Las lágrimas cesaron, la sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció, tu imagen se quebró como un espejo.

**Viernes.** Comencé a odiarte con todo mi ser.

**Sabado.** Me arrepentí de odiarte y volví a suplicar por tu amor.

**Domingo.** Se abre la puerta. Ahí un muchacho esbelto parado en el umbral.

Tiene el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos grises como un día nublado. Su mirada se poso en mí y sentí como me temblaban los labios. Vi como una lágrima resbala por su rostro, el cual ahora lucía un tétrico color tan pálido como la nieve. Estaba aterrado; aterrado de verme, y es comprensible. Ya no soy más que deshechos humanos. Últimamente ya no comía, nada mas se me suministraba un poco de suero a la sangre. Estaba tan delgada que podía notar mis huesos marcarse en la piel. Mis labios resecos ya no lucían ese hermoso color rojo carmesí de antes, y mis ojos, de un hermoso y resplandeciente marrón ocre , ahora presentaban una tonalidad opaca, al igual que mi cabello.

Avanzó por la habitación sin dejar de observarme. Una cosa que nunca creí volvería a pasar, sucedió: me sonroje y mi corazón volvió a latir con locura.

Subió a mi cama y se recostó a mi lado. Acarició mi rostro y beso mis marchitados labios con la misma ternura con la que soñé por años. Las palabras no hacían falta, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba arrepentido; arrepentido por abandonarme, pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Con delicadeza se recostó encima de mí, temiendo romperme a la mitad. Se quito la camisa, descubriendo así un cuerpo esculpido y tonificado. Tomo mi mano y con ella acaricio su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo… podía sentir su calor.

Volvió a besar mis labios con extrema delicadeza y esta vez intente responder. Con mucho esfuerzo logre quitarme uno de los tirantes de la fina blusa purpura que llevaba puesta. Él me ayudo con el segundo tirante, aun sin poder borrar de su rostro la pena.

_El roce de tu piel contra mi piel derrumbo el mundo a mí alrededor. Mi concepto de felicidad fue ultrajado; ya no existía la felicidad si no te encontrabas a mi lado._

**_- Te quiero…_**_  
Siento que espere una eternidad por esas palabras; palabras que me hicieron estremecer cuando tus labios, tiernos y carnosos, las pronunciaron sin vacilación alguna. Tus ojos buscaron desesperadamente los míos. Una hermosa sensación afloro dentro de mi ser… ¿Era posible…? ¿Esa mirada…? ¿En realidad me amabas?_

**_- Te quiero- volviste a susurrar._**

**Sentí mi corazón latir ferozmente y un extraño dolor azoto mi pecho. **

Poco a poco mi respiración se hacia mas lenta, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón...

_Tu voz se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible, pero era imposible. Estabas gritando… ¿que gritabas?_

**- ¿Hanji? ¿¡Hanji!? ¡Por favor no!**

_Cada vez… sonaba que se encontraba… más lejos… de mí…_

**- ¡Hanji, no te atrevas a morir!**

_¿Morir?... ¿Eso es lo que me estaba pasando?_

**- Quédate conmigo…**- susurro mientras lloraba desconsolado.

_Esas palabras las escuche perfectamente..._

Siguió llorando. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y se resbalan por el mio hasta llegar a mis labios. Saboreé su dulce y angustioso sabor.

Cerré los ojos, pero aun sentía como me llamaba...

**- Te amo. Siempre te he amado.**

Sentí como posaba sus labios sobre los míos. Escuche el último latido de mi corazón, y con mi último aliento susurre a su oído:

**- No me olvides...**

_Inconscientemente estoy sonriendo._

Y sigo sonriendo ahora que estoy en una tumba. Se que estas por ahí, Levi. A un costado de esa mujer que lloraba por las noches y ese hombre que gritaba enfurecido. Me pregunto si de verdad son mis padres. Espero que no estés llorando, no quiero recordarte así. Quiero recordar tu sonrisa y tu mirada, tu risa y tus bromas de mal gusto.

Y si estas llorando ahora, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de que nada malo te pase. Espero poder conocer a tu esposa, aquella mujer perfecta de la cual siempre me hablabas, y conocer a tus hijos, que de seguro serán tan hermosos como tú. Espero poder verte envejecer al lado de tus nietos. Me gustaría que alguna vez les hablases sobre mí; aquella amiga tan leal que siempre estuvo a tu lado, apoyándote.

Y cuando llegue ese momento, en el cual tu corazón deje de latir, yo te iré a buscar en la forma de un Ángel y juntos volveremos al paraíso, al cual siempre pertenecimos y donde por siempre podremos estar juntos.

**Hasta entonces te cuidare… Levi...**

***Insertar llanto triste aquí* Buaaah! ¡No se porque habré escrito esto! Solo fue un rato de inspiración :'C**

**Si te gustó, dejame un Review, no hará daño.**

**Si lo quieres compartir con tus amigos, no hay problema.**

**Pásate por mi perfil, allí todos los links en dónde me puedes encontrar.**

**Si te gustó, puedes leerte otras de mis historias, justo en mi perfil.**


End file.
